First Dance
by quintessentialy
Summary: "If I'm going with Nino, you're going with Adrien. There's no harm in asking!" Ayla insisted, much to Marinette's dismay. Chloe is having a birthday party, and everyone is required to bring a date. Drama ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Quick note! This is my first multi-chapter Miraculous fic - I've been posting a lot of quick one-shots, so this one is only going to be a couple chapters long. I've been posting so many single-chapter fics, though, I was wondering if any of you have read them and would prefer I just made one story and each chapter was a single-chapter fic? You know, just a compilation of one-shots - I was just wondering if that would be better/more convenient for any of you who like my work! Leave a review or message me with any recommendations. Anyways! Thank you so much for reading this note and reading my fics & every follow, favorite and review makes my day.

"Girl, you _cannot_ be serious." Ayla frowned, crossing her arms across her chest, "Nino is – my friend. But a total nerd."

"That's perfect! You're a total nerd." Marinette retorted, earning a gasp and a playful punch on the shoulder from Ayla.

"I think you just want me to go with Nino so you have a shot at going with Adrien." Ayla shot back, and Marinette blushed and took the opportunity to gaze at one of her many posters of Adrien around her room.

"Well, no – that wasn't my _original_ reasoning, but now that you mention it…"

" _Marinette!_ Nino and I are just friends. I am not going to ruin our casual, lighthearted friendship over your crush on Mister Perfect."

"Oh, come on. Nino is super cute." Marinette replied, and Ayla arched her eyebrows up at her, pursing her lips. "What?"

"If you think he's so cute, why don't you go with him?"

"I don't like him like that! Look, I wouldn't even _care_ this much if Chloe's birthday party wasn't some – stupid, super-formal event." Marinette muttered, looking down at her nails.

"Do we even like Chloe? She's never been nice to us, especially you." Ayla huffed, sitting down on Marinette's chaise and staring at her. Marinette's legs were propped up on her desk, her phone in her lap.

"Well – it's her birthday! I'm not going to not go to her birthday party – she'd probably be even meaner to us if we don't go." Marinette sighed, and Ayla nodded, "It's a good opportunity to let loose and have fun. Chloe suggested everyone get dates, and I think you should go with Nino. He's nice to you and you're nice to him, and you guys obviously like each other – as friends!" Marinette said, catching Ayla's glare.

"What if Nino isn't even planning on going?"

"Adrien is, so Nino is. They're like two peas in a pod –"

"Just like us." Ayla finished, and Marinette giggled at her. "Fine, I might as well ask him. As a friend. We'll go as friends."

"Great! That means I get to design you a dress." Marinette winked at her friend, reaching for her sketchbook.

"Hold on, we're not finished yet." Ayla said, standing up and walking over to Marinette's desk, "You're asking Adrien."

"What? No. No, no, no. That's what I'm saying and that's exactly what he would say if I asked him!" Marinette complained, pouting as Ayla took her sketchbook from her.

"If I'm going with Nino, you're going with Adrien. There's no harm in asking!" Ayla insisted, much to Marinette's dismay.

"There _is_ harm in asking. Harm to my _heart_. If he says no, I'll be torn into pieces, Ayla! And there's never a guarantee he would say yes. Besides, he's like – basically dating Chloe and since its her birthday, he's probably going with her anyways."

"You have a point – but – Marinette." Ayla sighed, placing her hand on top of her friends head, turning her face to look at her straight in the eyes. "You can't let yourself love him in secret forever."

"Says who?"

"The world. And me. And if he knew, I'm sure he would be flattered – for all we know he likes you back!"

"For all we know, he makes out with Chloe on the weekends –"

"Stop torturing yourself like this, girl! You're going and I'm going, and you know what? If Adrien says no, I am going to dump Nino and we are going together. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself."

"Ayla – how did I ever get so lucky to have you as my best friend?" Marinette sighed, grinning up at her friend.

"Karma. Okay! Let's design some dresses."

"We can ask them to lunch, and you can ask Nino on our way back to school." Marinette suggested. Ayla had grown increasingly nervous about the situation over the past several nights. Marinette had noticed she'd even taken to biting her nails – which she _never_ did. Marinette reached for Ayla's hand as she began to raise it to her mouth, squeezing it quickly. "Don't be so anxious!"

"Oh, no. Here they come. Okay, okay, um – Nino, twelve o' clock, Adrien twelve forty-five-ish – more like fifty-nine, since they are standing _really_ close together!" Ayla squeaked, and Marinette smiled slightly at her. Marinette was always the one freaking out around her crush, and now Ayla was in her shoes. As soon as Marinette turned around, she took upon the same demeanor as Ayla. Weak knees and quickened heartbeat. Adrien smiled and waved at them as they walked closer. Marinette thought she might faint.

"Hey! Hey, Nino – hey, Adrien. What's up?" Marinette squeaked, and Nino grinned at the two of them.

"We're headed out to lunch. Do you guys want to come with us? We're going to a park." Nino offered, and Marinette took another glance at Adrien and went light-headed. If Ayla asked Nino, she realized, she'd have to ask Adrien. And as soon as Ayla got her yes, she'd be pressured into asking Adrien that same minute. Her stomach rose up in her throat and all she could do was nod.

"Cool! Um, Marinette, do you want me to carry your history book?" Adrien offered, and Marinette glanced down at her book – she'd dropped it haphazardly on the floor when she'd seen him. Embarrassed, she reached for it as he did. Their hands brushed and he took it, smiling at her. _Oh my –_

"Let's go!" Ayla smiled, and Marinette looked over at her friend – all of Ayla's anxiety over the situation had disappeared and she linked her arm through Marinette's. Pulling her along, Marinette was wedged between Alya and Adrien. Marinette and Adrien's hands brushed as they walked, and for a moment Marinette thought her life was ending.

They walked to the park, Ayla and Marinette sharing their ideas for their dresses – Chloe's party was only a week away, and Marinette needed to begin sewing immediately to have them done in time; being the master designer she was, it would be a fun and easy project.

Nino spread out a blanket for all of them in the park, and Marinette pulled a small paper bag of croissants out of her backpack, tearing open the bag and setting it on the blanket. "We can all share. My dad always packs me a half-dozen croissants with my lunch for friends. Usually Ayla and I just eat them and give the rest away." Marinette smiled, glancing at Adrien as he took one, took a bite, and sighed contently.

"So do you guys have dates for Chloe's party?" Nino asked, and Ayla shook her head.

"Nope! I think it's so ridiculous that she even wants us to bring dates –" Ayla began.

"Right! She's acting like her birthday party is some sort of gala –" Nino replied quickly, and Alya gasped.

"I know! It's so silly." Ayla breathed, and Nino beamed at her.

"We could go together, if you want." Nino offered, and Ayla's face lit up. Marinette and Adrien watched the scene unfold in front of them, Adrien tearing off pieces of croissant and eating them quickly. He reached for another when he was done with his first, leaning toward Marinette.

"They are perfect for each other." He whispered to her.

"They're practically finishing each other's –"

"Sentences." Marinette and Adrien said simultaneously. He laughed and nudged her shoulder, biting into another croissant. She turned toward him and grinned, though her heart felt like it might burst out of her chest.

"Yeah! Yeah, that'd be great." Ayla said to Nino, and they began talking about whether he should wear a suit. Marinette sat cross-legged on the blanket, playing with a croissant as Adrien started on his third.

"Marinette – you don't have a date to Chloe's party?" Adrien asked, and she looked up at him. Adrien's eyes were as green as the park grass itself, and Marinette wanted to roll around in them.

"Um, no. I just sort of helped Ayla plan out how she was going to ask Nino, but he seemed to do the job for her." Marinette giggled, and Adrien chuckled.

"These croissants are amazing."

"Thanks. My parents make them fresh every day." Marinette replied, and the two lapsed into another silence. Marinette opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. _Just ask him_ , she thought to herself, _come on! Get the words out!_ "Do you have a date?"

"What? Oh, to Chloe's thing? I didn't even RSVP yet – I kind of forgot. I've been kind of busy lately," he began, staring at her as he rambled, "no. I don't have a date."

"Oh? Um – well, since –" Marinette couldn't seem to get the words out, "Since, um – you know, Nino and Ayla are like – going together –"

"Do you want to be my date?" Adrien asked, noticing her nervousness. She gazed at him for a moment before nodding quickly, dropping her croissant onto the blanket.

"Yes – yes! Yes, please. I mean – not please, because I'm not – _desperate_ or anything, but yes. Yes, I'd like to be your date." Marinette rambled, and Adrien grinned at her.

"Great! What color should my tie be?"

"Red. I look best in red."

"Great! Red and black go well together – I've always looked pretty sharp in black." Adrien smiled, and Marinette giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette laid the two dresses out on her bed. Alya stood next to her, hands over her mouth in awe; nothing she could have said would do justice for the beauty of the dresses. "I'm guessing you like them? They're pretty similar in terms of shape – tighter at the top, cinched at the waist, fuller at the bottom. The material is really nice, though – my parents helped me with the colors and all," Marinette rambled, and Alya reached over and grabbed her hands. Marinette turned toward her and met Alya's widespread grin with one of her own.

"Marinette, they are perfect." Alya said, squeezing Marinette's hands, "I'll be shocked if we don't look better than Chloe herself."

"She'd make us leave if we did." Marinette smiled, reaching for the dress she had made for Alya. "Is the dark purple and light trim okay?"

"It's amazing! Purple is a good color on me." Alya replied, taking the dress and folding it over her arm carefully. "That red dress is going to look incredible on you. Adrien won't know what to do with himself."

Marinette blushed at the mention of Adrien – she couldn't keep him out of her mind these past few days. Her mind started running at a million miles an hour and hadn't taken a break since the picnic a few days ago. "Do you think so?"

"Maybe you'll even get to dance with him! And I'm not talking to some fast song – I'm talking a _slow_ dance." Alya winked, and Marinette had to hide her face in her hands.

"Alya! He would never."

"And why not?"

"He – just wouldn't." Marinette replied, moving her hands from her face. "Adrien's a model and he's on magazine covers every week. Chloe has a thing for him, and she's the mayor's daughter – I'm just Marinette."

"Just Marinette? You don't give yourself enough credit, girl." Alya frowned, "Just Marinette is great! And if you're _just_ Marinette, I'm _just_ Alya."

"But you're not just Alya!"

"Exactly!" Alya laughed, reaching for a dress bag at the foot of Marinette's bed. She carefully zipped her dress into it. "Don't get yourself down. I promised Nino I'd meet him for crepes in the park, so…"

"Right. I'll walk you out."

"Is that my lady that I see?" Chat Noir grinned, "Since when did this become our rendezvous spot?" He sat next to Ladybug as her legs dangled over the edge of Marinette's terrace.

"It isn't – and we do _not_ have a rendezvous spot! You just happen to show up wherever I am, you stalker." Ladybug teased, turning to look at Chat. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, Bugaboo, you are so _hilarious_. If I didn't show up, you'd miss me! Maybe even call me. Don't pretend you don't love me," he began, and Ladybug quickly cut him off.

"The only one of us here with unrequited love is you, Chat, and don't make me say it again." Ladybug replied, poking him in his side.

"Ow!" Chat yelped, frowning and moving his arm from around her, "My lady, are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Just – tired, is all." She replied, and it wasn't exactly a lie. She'd been getting less and less sleep lately; staying up and stressing about Chloe's party, her dress, how she was going to keep conversation with Adrien and keep her calm at the _same time_. Chat pressed a hand against her back and rubbed, and Marinette tensed for a moment before relaxing. She reached a hand up to scratch at Chat's hair and he pressed his face into her shoulder, purring.

"I've been tired as well, my lady. I'm becoming forgetful! And you know me, I don't forget anything." Chat said, looking up and resting his chin against her shoulder.

"Maybe we should both get more sleep. I mean – who would attack Paris at three in the morning, anyways? Everyone's asleep. An akuma attack would be so unlikely."

"Or we could start taking shifts –"

"We're supposed to take shifts, but you like to hang out with me." Ladybug pointed out, and Chat grinned at her.

"I'm sorry! You're just too irresistible." Ladybug didn't say anything for a moment. She closed her eyes and focused on the cool air against her face, Chat's warm hand on her back. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked her, and she couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Chat Noir, you are the worst."

"What a lie." Chat smiled, taking Ladybug's hand and pressing a kiss to it, "You adore me."

"Something like that."

Adrien sat across from Nino at a small café near the school; for their lunch break, Adrien had decided to treat them both to cups of coffee (though the idea was entirely selfish – Adrien could barely keep his eyes open during the teacher's lecture on grammar).

"I'm actually getting excited for Chloe's party." Nino smiled, sipping at his cup, "Alya and I have been texting and she's – dude, she's so _cool_. I checked out her Ladybug blog and she puts so much work into it. If there's one thing I'm super into in a girl, it's that girl having a passion, you know? Everyone has something they care about. Like Marinette!" Nino continued, catching Adrien's attention, "She's passionate about design. Alya showed me her dress for Chloe's party and she said Marinette designed it."

"Really? I didn't expect her to go all-out on the dresses. That's pretty cool." Adrien said, downing his first cup of coffee, "Did she show you Marinette's?"

"Nah, but if it looks anything like Alya's…" Nino trailed off, grinning at his friend, "I think I want to go on an actual date with her."

"Marinette?"

"What? No! Alya!" Nino laughed, watching as Adrien yawned and set his empty coffee cup aside. "Dude, are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little – tired." Adrien mumbled, rubbing at his eyes, "I'm a little nervous about Chloe's. I really want to go with Marinette – I'm just afraid Chloe's going to try to steal me away while I'm there and keep me from her the whole time…"

"Do you have a crush on Marinette?" Nino asked, and Adrien furrowed his eyebrows for a moment.

"No – no! I like Marinette as just a friend. She's pretty and talented, but that's – that's about as far as my affections go." Adrien replied. A waiter set a new cup of coffee down in front of him and he began to drink it immediately.

"And Chloe is only one of those, and we both know which one." Nino muttered, and Adrien laughed, shaking his head.

"You don't like her at all, do you?"

"She's awful! She's mean and she doesn't really care about anyone –"

"I think she's misunderstood." Adrien replied, and Nino rolled his eyes.

"You would. You see the best in everybody." Nino huffed, and Adrien laughed once more. "I think you should go for Marinette. Then we could go on double dates! Unless you're seeing someone else, of course."

"I – am. Kind of. Not really." Adrien said, though he quickly regretted it. Nino's eyes widened and he nearly spilled his coffee as he shook the table.

" _Dude!_ Who?"

"She doesn't go here. She – doesn't even live in France." Adrien continued, biting down hard on the inside of his cheek. How could have let such a detail slip?

Adrien's crush on Ladybug was a secret – but his crush on Ladybug as Chat Noir was the most obvious thing in the world. Had anyone ever asked him about Ladybug, he felt his heart might burst. As Chat, Adrien felt like he and Ladybug were growing closer and closer every day – but as Adrien, he knew he had to keep his feelings a secret.

"Oh, really?" Nino grinned, leaning back in his seat and tucking his arms behind his head. "Tell me more."

Adrien paused for a moment before feigning a laugh, waving his hands around, "I'm just kidding! I'm kidding. I don't like anyone else." He insisted – Nino bought it immediately.

"I knew it! So ask Marinette out!"

"Um – well, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings –" Adrien mumbled, and Nino rolled his eyes.

"Dude. We could go on _double dates_."

"I get it! It's just – complicated." Adrien sighed, glancing down at his watch. "We better go, or we're going to be late."

Alright. This chapter was a little rough, if I'm going to be honest. Final chapter is the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette barely got an hour of sleep the night before the party. Between taking a longer night shift with Chat Noir and worrying about the party, her bed had become a place she could no longer find solace. When Alya came over that morning (carting with her several cups of coffee at Marinette's request), she couldn't help but stare at the dark circles under her friend's eyes.

"Girl, did you get any sleep last night?" Alya asked, raising an eyebrow and pressing a cup of coffee into Marinette's hands. "You look – exhausted. Kind of sick."

"What? I look sick?" Marinette asked, raising her fingers to brush underneath her eyes, "Is it that bad? I've been so nervous over this party that I've hardly slept."

"It's nothing a little make-up can't fix." Alya shrugged, leading Marinette to lay down on the chaise. "You shouldn't have made yourself so anxious over this! It's just a party, it's supposed to be fun."

"I will have fun! Adrien is coming to get me at six and we're meeting you and Nino at the party, right? What if I can't make conversation with him? What if I say the wrong thing or do something wrong or get overexcited or – I've been dying to get close to him for so long now and it feels like I'm going to mess it up." Marinette sighed, closing her eyes and taking a long sip of the hot coffee. She tangled her fingers together around the cup, holding it tightly in her palms. Alya sat at the end of the chaise and did the same.

"We're meeting you at the party. We'll be right there as soon as you pull up, and you'll be able to make conversation with him! Talk about school and – and Ladybug and Chat Noir. They're _always_ a topic of conversation." Alya insisted, and Marinette nodded, "You won't do anything wrong, Marinette. This is just a party. It's Chloe's birthday party, and she promised us cake and a good time! And you know how much I love a good time –"

"And I love cake." Marinette smiled. Alya giggled and set her coffee cup down. "Thanks, Alya. Do you want to play a video game before we start getting ready?" Marinette asked.

"Um, yeah! I've been practicing. I'm ready to kick your –"

"You're on!"

* * *

Two hours before the party, Adrien found himself staring down at the suit laid out on his bed. He'd told his driver that he needed to leave in an hour and a half, but he couldn't bring himself to put the suit on – or even bring himself to _think_ about putting the suit on. Something about the affair made him feel like he was cheating on Ladybug (an odd feeling, he knew) – and a small part of him felt like he was going to the dance _with_ Ladybug. Marinette and Ladybug had some similarities, especially in hair color and eye color, but their personalities were worlds apart. He considered cancelling for a moment – a very _brief_ moment – but quickly decided he couldn't. Marinette was too excited, and the act would be so selfish (would it?) and it wouldn't be fair to her in the least bit.

He reached for his phone and sent a text to Marinette: _Excited for tonight?_

She responded within seconds: _Very!_

He smiled, set his phone down, and reached for the suit.

* * *

Alya left Marinette's house an hour before Adrien arrived. As soon as her friend's calming presence disappeared, she started to panic. She curled her hair and pinned it back in a few places and then panicked _again_ , pulling the pins out and trying a different design – again and again she pinned her hair back, but every time she found herself unsatisfied with how her hair looked.

She finally stopped, realizing that _oh my gosh,_ he was going to arrive any minute, and she had to get her dress on. She pulled it on and zipped it up, smoothing out the skirt. She slipped on a pair of shoes and then turned and looked at herself in the mirror, only to find that her parents were pushing open the door to her room. "Marinette? Can we see you?"

"I – sure." Marinette smiled, turning around to face them, "Do I look nice?"

"Oh, Marinette!" Her mother gasped, clapping her hands together. Her father quickly turned on a camera and started taking pictures. Marinette blushed and put her hands up in front of her face.

"Hey!" Marinette laughed, covering her face with her hands, "Dad! I can't see!"

"Just one more – great! Marinette, you look beautiful." Her father grinned, and Marinette rolled her eyes at them as they gushed over her.

"You made your dress all by yourself? The stitching is incredible." Her mother said, walking up to her and admiring the clothing, "You're so talented."

"Thanks! Yeah, I used a zig-zag stitch on the sides," Marinette began, but the sound of the doorbell downstairs interrupted her.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Her mother asked, and Marinette blushed bright red.

"He's not my boyfriend, mom." She replied, and her parents quickly left her room before Marinette could stop them. Answering the door, they immediately started off on a parental spiel.

"You look so handsome!" She heard her mother say, and her father quickly agree. Marinette turned to look at herself once more in the mirror before grabbing her purse and a small, wrapped present she'd bought for Chloe. She held her breath and walked down the stairs.

Adrien looked sharp. The black made his eyes gleam brighter than they ever had before, and when his gaze met hers, she felt she might faint. He gawked at her before breaking into a grin, walking up to her and taking her hand.

"Wow, Marinette – you look great!" He smiled, giving her hand a small squeeze before turning to her parents.

"Can we take a picture?" Her father asked pleadingly, and Marinette widened her eyes at him. Before she could make up an excuse, Adrien had already agreed.

His arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer, and Marinette felt her cheeks burn. She smiled for the camera and reluctantly pulled away afterwards, pressing her lips together for a moment. "Should we go?" She asked Adrien, and he paused for a minute before nodding.

"Probably – thank you, Mister and Misses Dupain-Cheng. What time should I have her home by?" Adrien asked. Marinette swooned.

"Don't worry about it." Her mother waved a hand, "Just enjoy yourselves."

Marinette shot one more thankful look towards her parents before Adrien took her hand once more, leading her out of the room.

He opened doors for her and helped her into the car ( _A perfect gentleman,_ Marinette thought ), make sure not to accidentally sit on her dress. Marinette set the small present between them, along with her purse.

"What'd you get Chloe?" Adrien asked, eyeing the small box.

"Oh, it's just a small broach. She wore one last week, so I thought maybe she was trying to start a trend." Marinette replied, smoothing her hands over her skirt nervously.

"That's a good idea. Our parents are friends, so my dad insisted I got her something – special." Adrien chuckled, and Marinette arched an eyebrow up at him. "It's some diamond necklace."

"Some diamond necklace?" Marinette laughed slightly, "You say that like it's nothing!"

"Diamonds aren't nothing – the present is expensive, but it's not really heartfelt." Adrien replied, fumbled with the cuff of his jacket, "It's just a present."

"I get it." Marinette nodded, "You look great, Adrien. Super sharp."

"I told you I look good in black."

"I never doubted you for a second. I knew you'd look great," Marinette started to ramble, but bit down on her tongue.

"I have to say Chloe looks the best because it's her birthday," Adrien said, "but you're a really close second." Marinette rolled her eyes and he reached for her hand, squeezing it for a moment before the car rolled to a stop in front of Chloe's home. Nino and Alya were standing out front, laughing loudly (and standing _very_ close together, Adrien noted). Adrien opened and held the door open for Marinette. She gathered her things and slipped out as Adrien's driver handed him Chloe's present. He shut the door and followed Marinette as she tentatively approached the laughing couple, reluctant to ruin their moment.

"Marinette!" Alya laughed, gasping and reaching for her friend, "Oh my gosh, you will not _believe_ what just happened!"

Nino couldn't even breathe – he clutched at his stomach and seemed to laugh harder and harder. "What is it?" Marinette laughed slightly, staring between the two. She glanced into Chloe's house through a window to see everyone inside laughing as well – all bent over at the waist, clutching at their sides, "What's so funny?"

"Chloe! She's inside – and – she – _akuma!_ "

"What?!" Marinette gasped, dropping the present and her purse and running to the doors. She shoved them open, Adrien trailing behind her, and shoved through the laughing crowd to see Chloe standing on top of a small stage in the back of the room, pointing at people and forcing them into incessant laughter.

"You want to laugh at my outfit?" She roared, zapping Rose into howling hilarity, "Have fun laughing _forever!_ " Chloe's bright purple, green, and orange gown was hilarious, but Marinette was at a loss for words.

"Marinette!" Adrien yelled, pushing her out of the way as Chloe pointed directly at them. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down a hallway, pushing her toward a bathroom. "Hide in here! I'll – call Chat Noir!"

"Adrien!" Marinette yelled, but Adrien had already closed the door behind her. "Tikki!" Marinette whispered, and the small kwami flew out a small dress pocket, "Time to transform! Spots _on!_ "

Tikki flew into her earrings and she spun, transforming into Ladybug quickly. Ladybug shoved the door open and ran out. Chat Noir fell to the ground behind her, groaning and holding onto his head. He stood up after a moment, rubbing at his forehead before running back towards the source of the pained giggles.

"Chloe, stop this! I'm sure they weren't even laughing at you!" Ladybug insisted, dodging Chloe's strikes, "Please!"

"I'm not – Chloe! I'm the _Gigglifier!_ "

"Ladybug!" Chat shouted, and Ladybug glanced over at him. The Gigglifier looked up and Ladybug grabbed one of her wrists, pinning her arm behind her.

"Chat! Her akuma is in her dress – you need to rip it!" Ladybug shouted, reaching for her other hand. Ladybug dodged another strike and winced as someone behind her screamed before erupting into laughter.

"I'm not going to rip her dress! She'll _kill_ me!" Chat yelped, narrowly avoiding one of the strikes of laughter. The laughter left her fingertips in hot white bolts. The Gigglifier turned and shoved Ladybug hard, sending her crashing into a table. "Ladybug!"

"Oh, Ladybug." The Gigglifier grinned, walking toward her, "You thought you could stop me? Hand over your miraculous _now_ ," she said, pointing a glowing fingertip at her, "or laugh forever. You pick."

"Neither! Don't lay a hand on her!" Chat yelled, grabbing the Gigglifier around the waist and falling backwards, pulling her onto the floor. The Gigglifier elbowed Chat in the side, rolling over and pressing her fingers hard into his ribs. Chat exploded with laughter.

Ladybug ducked behind an alcove, pressing her back into the wall as she tried to calm her nerves. It was all up to her now. Adrien was probably hiding in a bathroom, scared out of his _mind_. _Do it for him_ , she told herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Lucky charm!"

Ladybug found a seam-ripper in her hands and she stared down at it for a moment before smiling, peeking around the corner. The Gigglifier was overturning tables as the people around her laughed, simultaneously trying desperately to hide from her wrath.

She stared up at the chandelier in the middle of the room and reached for her compact. Bounce there, kick her down, twist of the rope, rip the seam – Ladybug nodded, tossing her compact out.

She swung from the chandelier and hit the Gigglifier across the back. She yelled and fell to the ground, and Ladybug swung her compact around her, tying her arms against her body. She swung the seam ripper around her hand, leaned down, and ripped the side of the dress.

A butterfly flitted out of the rip in the fabric, and Ladybug quickly caught it in her compact. "No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" The white butterfly flew from her compact, and she smiled, "Bye-bye little butterfly." She glanced around the room for a brief moment before shouting, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

In an instant, everything returned to normal. The laughter ceased and Chloe stood up, smoothing out her dress and looking around the room. Rather than laughing at her attire, the room cheered for Ladybug. Chat Noir stood, staring at Ladybug with admiration. "No! No, please – give it up for Chloe! It's her birthday, after all." Ladybug sighed, turning toward Chloe. Chloe marveled at her, blushing slightly. "Happy birthday, Chloe."

"Thank – thank you, Ladybug!" Chloe grinned, and Ladybug could tell it was genuine happiness. "Do you want to stay? For cake?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. But please – enjoy your party." Ladybug smiled kindly, before turning and taking off toward the bathrooms. Chat waved to Chloe and quickly turned, taking off after her.

"Ladybug, wait!" By the time he found himself in the corridor, Ladybug has disappeared. Chat slipped into the men's bathroom and transformed back into Adrien. When he left the bathrooms he was nearly hit again by the bathroom door as Marinette walked out, turning toward him.

"Adrien! I'm so sorry." Marinette blushed, reaching for his arm. "I didn't mean to almost hit you."

"It's fine! Really, Marinette." He laughed, gazing at her, "You didn't get hit, did you?"

"Me? No, I – I hid in the bathroom. You didn't?"

"I hid, too."

"We're just a couple of cowards, aren't we?" Marinette giggled, letting go of Adrien. He chuckled and slipped his arm through hers, leading her out to the main room.

"I guess you could say that." The music filled the room and Chloe stood in the middle of the dance floor, her classmates complimenting her dress. Marinette smiled a bit as Chloe warmly received the compliments – and she smiled even wider when Chloe barked at someone to get her a drink. "Same old Chloe." Adrien sighed, and Marinette laughed and nodded.

"She can be a pain."

"But she's our friend." Adrien said, and Marinette agreed. Before they could lapse into silence, Adrien turned to her. "Do you dance?"

"Um – not _often_. I'm probably not very good at it." Marinette replied, biting down on her lip. "Do you want to -?"

"May I have this dance with you, my lady?" Adrien asked, and Marinette's smile faltered for a moment. Those eyes, that phrase – she pushed all thoughts aside and nodded, grinning at him.

"Of course."

Adrien grinned and pulled her toward him, tangling their fingers together. "I'm happy to be your first dance, Marinette." Adrien said to her. Her cheeks warmed and she pressed a hand against his chest.

"Thank you."

* * *

That's all, folks! Thank you for taking the time to read this fic, favorite it, follow it, and review it! All feedback is appreciated.


End file.
